A Japanese Type of Valentine
by Avatardd
Summary: Ever since Japan came out of isolation, he has been faced with challenges from the west. Now, he is faced with his newest one: Valentine's Day! Can a socially awkward Japan come to grips with letting his emotions surface, even for just one day? Can a bombastic America help, or will he just make matters worse? Find out in, A Japanese Type of Valentine! HUMAN NAMES USED. ONESHOT.


**A.N- Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic and I thought that I would do something for the up coming holiday, valentines day! (Yea I know its sorta far from now, but hey, before we know it we'll all be presented with the fact that we're (well at least i am) 4ever alone. -sigh- PERSONAL PROBLEMS ASIDE, ON WITH THE STORY! ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀ Please remember to review! **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own, Hetalia or any of its related works/ characters. I'm just a fangirl.**

* * *

It was an early February morning when Kiku Honda found himself being focibly risen from his slumber by a loud noise. It seemed to be someone shouting. _Ugh,_ he inwardly groaned to himself. _I'm getting to old for this_. It's true that the Japanese man was a naturally early riser, but by the looks of it, the sun still had yet to rise.

_Might as well wake up,_ he thought to himself. As his cat remained in a deep slumber, he quickly dressed himself in his kimono and slipped on his sandals, careful not to wake him. Just before he proceeded down the hall, he felt the warmth of his room clashing against a draft comming from an open window. The chilled February air coming from the window filled the bedroom with the sweet essence of morning. And, something else that seemed very out of place... somethimg _fimilar. Greasy too._ Wait, what? _Could it be-_

The answer to Kiku's question, however, came when walked down this hall only to be greeted by Alfred. The American was eating a cheese burger under the *kotatsu in his living room and had fast food wrappers and a brown paper bag scattered on the floor.

"Japan, dudee, I totally love this warm table thingy you have!", yelled the American with a grin. "Its, like, freaking awesome!"

"Hai, I agree. However, I must ask-", Kiku started but was intrerruped by Alfred. "Yeah, I know, you're probably wondering if I got any food for you! Well not to fear Honda, I, America the hero is here!" Alfred outstretched his arm to Kiku, offering him an edible heartattack with cheese. The Japanese man politely declined the offer, resulting in a shrug from America who graciously unwrapped the burger and took a bite for himself.

"As I was saying, um.. Alfred, not that I do not enjoy your company, but I must ask what you are doing here so early?"

* * *

"Hm, so lemme get this straight, you seriously don't know what today is?", Alfred inquired as he took a sip of his tea.

Only three miutes had passed since Kiku first discovered the American in his living room, and in that time, Kiku was able to clean Alfred's mess, make tea, and join him underneath the kotatsu table.

The Japanese shook his head in response to his friends question. _I thought it was Tuesday.._ Kiku thought to himself. "Silly Honda, its Valentine's Day!", the American responded joyously. "Oh that." The Japanese man heavily sighed. "You had me thinking it was something important Alfred."

"Wha- Valentine's Day is, like,_ totally important_! Its a day that you're suspposed to remind everyone that's important to you that you care about them dude!" "And since I'm like the totaly hero guy-", Alfred paused as he picked up his paper bag lying on the floor. After fishing in through it for a moment, he pulled out a large red paper heart, folded in half. "Here", America chimed, "For you!"

Japan accepted the heart, soon recognizing it to be a card. Upon further inspection, Kiku realized that it was a homemade. He opened it and read, "_Thanks for all the anime and watching scary movies with me dude! -Love Alfred"_

A faint blush crept upon Kiku's face. He quickly bowed to hide it. "Thank you very much, Alfred. This, by no means, was necessary."

"As the hero, I do selfless acts such as these every now and again." "Really Kiku, it's nothing!" America added with a grin.

"Although I am very grateful for this present, I feel that I should inform you that here in Japan, it is the _women _that give the men the gifts."

Alfred's face went blank for a few seconds. Then it quickly lit up to its usual cheerful expression.

"Oh well," the American started, "I guess I'm an exception right! Besides if I didn't give you a Valentine, what girl would?"

Without thinking, Kiku said, "Hai, I agr- HEY!" The American seemed to be laughing so much that he didn't notice that Kiku's scowl. After another minute of putting up with it, Kiku decided to retreat to his room.

"You know that I'm just kidding right?", Alfred said between giggles that slowly died down.

"Doesn't sound like it.", the Japanese said with another scowl. Kiku's expression, however, quickly softened as he let himself enjoy the humorus atmosphere (even if it was at his own expense). There was just something about America that could turn a bad situation into something you can laugh about. However, when the American's laughter died out he started to pout. "No really Kiku, I'm sorry!"

Japan smiled at the younger nation. "Sure ", is all he said to Alfred before giving a small bow and walking away. Facing the other way, he told Alfred to lock the door on his way out. "Yeah, I like, have to Wang's place to give him his card." "See ya later Kiku!" Japan gave a small wave and made his way back to his room.

* * *

After the Japanese man returned, he quickly sheded his heavy kimono. Kiku noticed it was notably colder. _I must have forgotten to close that window._ _Well, I suspose that the cold only serves as a purpose to get back into a warm bed, _he thought. However, just as he was about to enter this bed he noticed the card Alfred gave him was on the floor. He quickly retreived it and remembered what his American friend had said about Valentine's day

_Wha- Valentine's Day is, like, totally important! Its a day that you're suspposed to remind everyone that's important to you that you care about them dude!_

_Hm, _Japan sat up in his bed, card still in hand, and closed his eyes, deep in thought. _Remind everyone that's important to you.. that you.. care? Interesting , maybe I should try it.. _He laid down on his bed, then turned to the side so he faced his sleeping cat.

"Um.. happy Valentine's Day Mista Kitty."

* * *

**A.N- Okay four things (1)Awwwww Japan is seriously one of my favorite characters, his awkwardness makes him so cute asdfgh ( but who can surpass the awesome prussia?) **

**(2) I dunno if either of the characters we OOC there but I tried my hardest to make them as true how they usually act as possible. **

**(3) I mentioned a kotatsu table in there (it was starred). For those of you that don't know, its basically a small table with a thick blanket and heater exclusively sold in Japan. (but im sure you can find ways to get one somewhere else.) Its so comfy looking and, ugh, i wish i had one. I'd stay there all day and eating ramen.**

**(4) Remember to review. It would really mean a lot to me, espically because this is my first fanfic! Thanks for reading c:**


End file.
